One Day
by yue no rei
Summary: [Oneshot]EDITED Alternate retelling of the sealing of Inuyasha. Two lovers once tricked. Death would not keep them apart.


**One Day by Yue no Rei**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

A twang and a flash of light alerted all the inhabitants lurking in the forest. No sound was heard besides the sound of the wind stirring the leaves and bark that lay on the ground and a slight hum of a vibrating string. A young miko was seen with arms slightly outstretched holding onto a bow with a look of determination.

Looking past her façade, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears threatening to fall. They held a pained look that seemed to be a void of any other emotion. One would think the cause of her pain would most likely be the four long bloody gashes upon her right shoulder that dripped blood, or even her bruised knuckles of her slender hands that had slight swell.

She moved through the forest with eased practice, her wounds did not even seem to hinder her in the least bit. She seemed to be searching for someone if the first arrow she shot was any indication.

'Why?' That was the single thought that plagued her mind. There were so many questions that could be asked by the question why. Her mind was in a mess because of one question. 'Why?' She pondered, 'Why did you betray me Inuyasha? Why? Was I not good enough? Was I just really just a pawn in your game? Was I never needed? Was the Shikon no Tama the only thing you were after? But you said…'

Memories of Inuyasha surfaced in her mind

"If I turn human it would be a pure wish? And you would become a normal woman?"

"Kikyou? So you'll really stay with me after I become human?"

"I will protect you forever!"

"Don't worry Kikyou! I've got you covered!"

"Keh, this is my fire-rat's fur. I wouldn't want to deal with a sick person now would I?"

Memories rushed through her mind as her most recent also came to surface…

"Keh you really believed me when I said I loved you?"

"Bitch, you had no worth in the beginning. I only needed you to give me the jewel. Once that happened I wouldn't need you after I became a full youkai!"

Kikyou cursed as she saw smoke coming in the sky coming from the village. She had been careless. She had let her anger make her search for the hanyou instead guarding the jewel and waiting for him to take it. What a fool she had been. Kikyou wasted no time in running back to the village as quick as she could.

As soon as she arrived back she saw most of the huts ablaze but most villagers unharmed and trying to put out the flames on their homes. A glimpse of a red blur alerted her that Inuyasha was here and most likely the cause and all the destruction around. It was most likely that he already had the jewel since he just came from the area where the sacred jewel was kept when she did not have it.

Her time was running short. She would have to track him down quickly or else disaster may fall. Then, she saw him, heading towards the forest where the Goshinboku was. She had to do this quick. She didn't want to believe that her Inuyasha had betrayed her but she let her arrow fly, a sealing spell instead of a purification one with the last of her miko-ki.

Her vision was getting blurry now but she could see clearly as he dropped the jewel, still pure to her surprise and his face showed a pained, betrayed expression and he called her name then flash of realisation cross his face before he finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Slowly and painfully she walked towards Inuyasha and the Shikon. She took this time to ponder. That look that was on his face, realisation was it? What did he realise? His mistake? No… that wasn't it. She searched through her memories to try and piece pieces together.

She reached for the Shikon with a tired hand as the realisation dawned on her. The Inuyasha that attacked her couldn't have been her Inuyasha since she had seen him sleeping in a tree before she had been attacked. Someone must have wanted the two of them to hate each other to taint the Shikon since it reacts to its guardian. Inuyasha was probably tricked as well and realised it just as he had seen her. Inuyasha had always been a smart one even if he didn't act it.

Kikyou was forced to her knees as she felt her wounds and blood loss take its toll. "Onee-sama! I found you! I brought the villagers here too," said a voice but soon only gasps were heard. "Kikyou-sama! What horrible wounds! You must treat those wounds quickly," came from a voice of village lady. A young girl rushed to her side and said in a frantic voice, "Onee-sama, is there anything I can do!"

Kikyou's voice surprised them as she said, "No Kaede, There is nothing you can do. I will not live through this. So please just burn this jewel with me," as she collapsed to the ground. She had no regrets. The both of them had understood in the end and they would always meet again one day. She let a small relieved smile grace her face even as her blood dripped and coloured the ground red.

Inuyasha… wait for me… I will find you once again…

…one day…

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed it. If you didn't then…oh well. This is my first shot at doing a fanfic as well as a one-shot and reviews are very much appreciated. If you have any questions then feel free to ask and I'll try to reply the best I can. Oh yeah if you don't have an account then remember to give me a link or something to reply if you have a question

EDIT: YOSH! I fixed up some minor errors and such pointed out by A Karswyll. Thanks for the reviews so far hope to get more soon. Oh and if anyone finds any errors or could point out anything I could write better tell me.


End file.
